


Лучший подарок

by maresca



Series: Сказка о несказке [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, GOT7
Genre: M/M, OOC, Slice of Life, jamples, джемочки, идиллия, семейные будни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maresca/pseuds/maresca
Summary: Идиллическая зарисовка из семейной жизни Чжу Цзаньцзиня и Ван Цзяэра после того, как оба сбежали из дома Чжу.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhu Zanjin
Series: Сказка о несказке [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: всё ещё альтернативный древний Китай, в котором очень много всякого недревнекитайского

Стояла ранняя осень. Дни были солнечными и всё ещё очень теплыми.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь скрупулёзно пересчитывал поленья возле жаровни. По такой погоде огонь нужно было разжигать только для приготовления еды, что было очень на руку: зима была не за горами, и если ей предстояло быть такой же лютой, как и предыдущая, дров надо было запасти побольше. Ведь с деньгами было туго…

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь окончательно покинул дом своего отца. Угрозы господина Чжу оказались не пустыми: он не поленился обойти своих друзей и внушить им, что человек, которого он когда-то считал сыном, не может быть достойным учителем для их детей. Так многие отказались от его услуг. Хорошо ещё, что отец счёл ниже своего достоинства наносить визиты семьям попроще. Хотя эти люди, Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже в это верил, могли бы и не послушать его. Например, лекарь Вэнь. Так что ученики у него остались, но доход стал куда меньше, чем прежде.

Ван Цзяэр так и не смог найти постоянной работы. Он ужасно переживал, что сидит на шее Чжу Цзаньцзиня, а потому пропадал целыми днями в поисках случайных заработков и радовался каждому принесённому в дом медяку как ребёнок. Им хватало на аренду дома, но вот во всём остальном пришлось поужаться. А ведь теперь их было трое: Чжу Цзаньцзинь, человек Ван Цзяэр и пёс Ван Цзяэр.

Впрочем, так ли страшны были эти невзгоды, если Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог засыпать и просыпаться рядом с любимым человеком? Если уж совсем будут плохи дела, они всегда отогреются в объятьях друг друга. И разве можно было считать обузой безгранично преданного (теперь уже двум хозяевам) пса? Тот охотно протискивался между ними на и так небольшой постели и всегда был готов делиться своим теплом. Как бы ни было тяжело, Чжу Цзаньцзинь был счастлив. А сегодня ещё и был особенный день, и он несколько раз сбился со счёта, потому что то и дело в мыслях уносился в фантазии о предстоящем вечере.

Ван Цзяэр вернулся раньше, чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь ожидал. Он влетел в дом, хлопнув дверью, и остановился, согнувшись пополам и тяжело дыша.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднялся с колен и подошёл к нему.

\- Ты что же, бежал всю дорогу?

Ван Цзяэр всё ещё задыхался и смог только кивнуть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь потянулся обнять его и поцеловать, но тот отшатнулся назад и помотал головой.

\- Мыться… - выдавил он. - Сначала… мыться…

Ван Цзяэр схватил ладони Чжу Цзаньцзиня, крепко поцеловал каждую, потом метнулся к сундуку, где они хранили чистую одежду, вытащил оттуда первое, что попалось, и рванул обратно к двери.

\- Хоть отдышись сначала! - улыбнулся Чжу Цзаньцзинь, и Ван Цзяэр остановился. Чжу Цзаньцзиню иногда казалось, что он мог попросить Ван Цзяэра о чём угодно и тот бы послушался.

\- Как освободился, так и рванул… - наконец смог говорить связно Ван Цзяэр и улыбнулся, как пёс, которому удалось поймать брошенную палку. - Весь день был в доме семьи Дун - их конюх приболел. Они хорошо заплатили, смотри, я денег принёс!

Ван Цзяэр выгреб из рукава горсть монеток и с гордостью протянул Чжу Цзаньцзиню. Тот с улыбкой забрал их и отнёс в потайной уголок, где они прятали шкатулку с их общими деньгами. Ван Цзяэр открыл дверь и почти уже вышел, но тут же снова вернулся.

\- А ещё они сказали, что скоро собираются покупать ещё лошадей и им понадобится второй конюх! И они возьмут меня! Говорят, им только на руку, что мне не нужен ни кров, ни стол. И работу свою знаю! Так и сказали: работу свою знаешь!

\- Ну, конечно, - совершенно не удивился Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Ты же лучший в своём деле, трудишься на совесть и работу свою любишь. А лошади любят тебя.

На секунду ему почудилось, что Ван Цзяэр вот-вот лопнет от радости.

\- Я сейчас! Ты и не заметишь. Одна нога тут, другая…

\- Другая тоже тут! Я знаю. Не торопись так! Я никуда не денусь.

Ван Цзяэр наконец выбежал окончательно. Когда-то отец Чжу Цзаньцзиня назвал их дом сараем, а ведь сарай у них был отдельно - позади дома. Крошечная, тесная клетушка - и не развернёшься. В сарае стоял маленькая бочка, в которой они мылись. В ней и сесть-то было нельзя, но их всё устраивало. И даже пёс Ван Цзяэр не брезговал плескаться в ней.

“Пёс!” - спохватился Чжу Цзаньцзинь, проверил, плотно ли запахнуто его платье и надёжно ли завязан пояс, и вышел за дверь. И нескольких мгновений не прошло, как в колени ему уткнулась мохнатая голова.

\- Ван Цзяэр! Пёс мой ненаглядный, - Чжу Цзаньцзинь потрепал дворнягу по голове. - Пойди пока погуляй и не беспокой нас, хорошо? Получишь потом вкусную косточку.

Из открытой пасти стекла слюнка, пёс негромко гавкнул, лизнул хозяину в руку и послушно убрался восвояси.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь вернулся в дом, потирая руки от предвкушения предстоящего блаженства. Ван Цзяэр, действительно, вернулся быстро - освежённый и одетый в чистое. И наконец-то можно было обнять его, прижаться всем телом и получить свой законный поцелуй. Но Ван Цзяэр не торопился целовать: с восхищением и грустью он смотрел в лицо Чжу Цзаньцзиня и не шевелился.

\- Что случилось? - улыбнулся Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

Ван Цзяэр вздохнул.

\- Я опять за день забыл, какой ты красивый…

За улыбкой последовал смущённый смех.

\- Главное, чтоб ты не забыл меня, такого красивого, поцеловать!

Ван Цзяэр кивнул и подчинился. Каждый их поцелуй по-прежнему был маленьким солнцем, в пламени которого можно было сгореть дотла. Чжу Цзаньцзиню пришлось напрячь всю силу воли, чтобы выпустить из плена язык Ван Цзяэра, и прервать его.

\- У меня для тебя сюрприз! - объявил Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Сегодня мой день рождения!

Ван Цзяэр хлопнул глазами и попытался что-то сказать, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь не дал.

\- Это ничего, что ты не знал! Я же не говорил.

\- Но я…

\- И о подарке не беспокойся: я уже всё придумал!

\- Да я… - начал было Ван Цзяэр, а потом запнулся.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь выскользнул из его объятий, отошёл к окошку, задёрнул плотнее штору, а потом повернулся к Ван Цзяэру лицом, распустил пояс и распахнул платье, под которым ничего не оказалось. Чжу Цзаньцзинь довольно хихикнул, радуясь удавшейся шалости: Ван Цзяэр глазел на него, открыв рот. Уж сколько раз он видел Чжу Цзаньцзиня нагишом - давно со счёта сбились! А всё равно каждый раз смотрел как на чудо: как щенок, которому протянули сахарную косточку, а он поверить не может, что это ему.

\- Цзань Цзань… Ты… ты… ты такой… - казалось, окончательно потерял способность говорить Ван Цзяэр.

\- Иди ко мне… - прошептал Чжу Цзаньцзинь и протянул к нему руки.

Ван Цзяэр послушно подошёл, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь приспустил платье с плеч, намекая, что сейчас самое время к нему прикоснуться. Ван Цзяэр всегда немного стеснялся мозолей на своих ладонях, боялся, что они царапают нежную кожу Чжу Цзаньцзиня. И пока был ещё в сознании, старался касаться его осторожно. Вот и теперь он лишь подушечками пальцев прошёлся по шее, по груди, останавливаясь на затвердевших сосках. Чжу Цзаньцзинь громко вздохнул от того, как его возбуждали эти лёгкие прикосновения.

\- Так насчёт подарка... - спохватился Ван Цзяэр, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь опустил его руки на свои обнажённые бёдра и сказал:

\- Да! Сегодня я хочу быть твоим!

Ван Цзяэр растерялся. С самого первого раза они определились с ролями в постели. Ван Цзяэру нравилось отдаваться ему, и он даже не думал никогда, что всё могло бы быть наоборот.

\- Но… мы ведь всегда…

\- Да, и я достаточно этим пользовался! Сегодня я хочу, чтоб всё было иначе. Мне каждый раз так хорошо с тобой, и я хочу, чтобы ты испытал то же самое!

\- Но… - не сдавался Ван Цзяэр. - День рождения у тебя… А получается, ты хочешь сделать приятно мне, а не себе…

\- Так это и будет лучшим подарком для меня! Только знаешь… могли бы мы это сделать... по-особенному…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь осёкся и опустил глаза.

\- Как же?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь закрыл лицо руками и пробубнил из-за ладоней:

\- Мне так стыдно говорить об этом!..

\- Ты что же, стесняешься меня?.. - расстроился Ван Цзяэр.

\- Да нет… скорее самого себя… - вздохнул Чжу Цзаньцзинь, а потом зажмурился и выпалил: - Мы можем сделать так, будто ты берёшь меня силой?..

\- Как?! - опешил Ван Цзяэр.

\- Ну… я притворюсь, будто я не хочу, а ты всё равно мной овладеешь…

Ван Цзяэр не отвечал, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь открыл глаза.

\- Извини… - пробормотал Ван Цзяэр. - Но как я могу овладеть тобой, если ты этого не хочешь?..

\- Ну, так я же притворюсь!.. На самом деле, я хочу. Это будет просто игра!

Ван Цзяэр окончательно растерялся. Руки сами собой соскользнули с обнажённого тела, он задумчиво почесал голову.

\- Прости меня, но для меня это слишком сложно и как-то неправильно… - извиняющимся тоном сказал он. - Ты знаешь, я не понимаю притворства…

\- Ну, хорошо, - покорно согласился Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Давай подойдём к вопросу иначе. Ты же хочешь меня сейчас?

Ван Цзяэр сглотнул.

\- А это незаметно?..

\- Очень заметно! А теперь представь, что я сейчас скажу тебе, что сегодня мы не будем близки. Неужели же тебя это остановит?

\- Конечно, - не понял вопроса Ван Цзяэр. - Ясное дело, что я хочу тебя - я тебя всегда хочу. Но если ты не хочешь, я перебьюсь как-нибудь… Я же не буду тебя заставлять!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздохнул, подался вперёд и прижался к нему всем телом, отчётливо ощущая, как же сильно Ван Цзяэр его хочет.

\- Значит, останусь без подарка, - легко бросил Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Ну да мне не привыкать…

\- Разве твой отец не дарил тебе подарков?.. - спросил Ван Цзяэр, тая в его объятьях и потихонечку сходя с ума от того, что теперь его руки касались мягких ягодиц.

\- Если был мной недоволен, то не дарил…

\- Как можно быть недовольным тобой?..

\- Ну… - помялся Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Если, например, мы не будем близки сегодня, ты останешься недоволен.

Ван Цзяэр неловко высвободился из его рук, пусть даже и пришлось для этого отпустить ягодицы, и умоляюще заглянул в глаза. Это был взгляд побитого бездомного щенка.

\- Разве же мне только это нужно?.. Ты думаешь, что я доволен тобой, лишь когда мы занимаемся любовью?..

Чжу Цзаньцзинь покраснел и отвёл глаза.

\- Прости, прости меня… Конечно, я так не думаю… Просто…

Просто он всё ещё иногда не мог поверить, что его могут любить просто так. Но Ван Цзяэр и не злился - слишком любил для этого.

\- Цзань Цзань, я хотел сказать… - смущённо начал он. - На самом деле, я знал про твой день рождения. И у меня есть подарок…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднял ошеломлённый взгляд, а Ван Цзяэр уже вовсю судорожно копался в рукаве..

\- Он, конечно, не какой-то особенный и не стоит ничего… да и сделал я его сам, а руки у меня неправильно растут, ты знаешь…

\- У тебя самые правильные руки на свете! - с чувством воскликнул Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - И ты совсем не должен был…

\- Да где же он?.. А, вот! - и Ван Цзяэр наконец выудил из кармана маленький мешочек, достал из него два деревянных колечка и одно протянул Чжу Цзаньцзиню. - Это для тебя и для меня. Ну, то есть… если ты не будешь против. И если тебе твоё понравится… Но, в общем, ты не должен… Я просто хотел...

\- Цзяэр… - тихо перебил его Чжу Цзаньцзинь, изо всех сил сражаясь со слёзами и надевая кольцо себе на палец. - Это самый лучший подарок, который ты мог сделать!..

А потом он взял второе кольцо и надел его на палец Ван Цзяэру. Их руки так и остались сжатыми. У Ван Цзяэра тоже увлажнились глаза, от чего он ужасно смутился и начал тереть их свободной рукой. Чжу Цзаньцзинь мягко отвёл её, притянул его к себе и глубоко и нежно поцеловал.

А потом Ван Цзяэр сказал ему:

\- Цзань Цзань, ты будешь сегодня моим. Если всё ещё хочешь… И если хочешь, я могу быть грубым… Хотя что я говорю?.. Я всегда грубый! Как вижу тебя таким, власть над собой теряю… но давай мы не будем притворяться?..

Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивнул и медленно повернулся к нему спиной. Руки Ван Цзяэра окончательно стянули уже приспущенное платье и наконец отправились в полноценное путешествие по всему, до чего только могли дотянуться. Ван Цзяэр прижимался к нему пахом и, хоть и сам он не был до конца уверен, его мужской орган никаких сомнений по поводу того, где он хотел оказаться, не имел.

\- Цзяэр… - плавно простонал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, делая шажок в сторону от окна, чтобы упереться ладонями в стену. - Ну, чего же ты ждёшь?

Ван Цзяэр сдвинулся вслед за ним, ни на мгновение не выпуская из рук.

\- Я… не могу оторваться... - сдавленно признался он. - А ведь надо же взять…

Они уже очень давно опытным путём установили, что, оказывается, многих неудобств в постели можно избежать, если использовать масло. Поэтому возле их ложа всегда стоял маленький сосуд, и они едва ли не тщательнее, чем за своим скромным бюджетом, следили, чтобы он не оказался пустым в самый неподходящий момент. Вот только теперь до сосуда было целых несколько шагов…

\- Не беспокойся об этом, - прошептал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, - я всё уже сделал сам...

Пальцы Ван Цзяэра тут же поспешили убедиться в этом: Чжу Цзаньцзинь смазал свою промежность на совесть. Указательный палец легко скользнул внутрь, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь охнул.

\- Так ты знал, что я соглашусь?.. - говорить было сложно, потому что всё внимание Ван Цзяэра разрывалось между сладкой болью внизу собственного живота и теплом, обволакивающим палец.

\- Нет, но очень надеялся… Цзяэр, ещё, пожалуйста!..

Ван Цзяэр осторожно вытащил палец, а потом вставил снова и начал осторожно двигать им вперёд-назад. А вторая рука потянулась к завязкам на собственных штанах. Завязки не поддавались, и оставив их, Ван Цзяэр сосредоточился на другом, добавив ещё один палец. Это испытание было уже посерьёзнее, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь беспечно потребовал:

\- Хочу тебя всего сразу! Зачем ты меня мучаешь?..

Ван Цзяэра нельзя было назвать бесхарактерным, но отказывать Чжу Цзаньцзиню он почти не умел и не собирался учиться. Он вытащил пальцы и взялся за завязки всерьёз. Чем же он только думал, когда одевался, если соорудил такой упрямый узел?..

Но наконец штаны сползли, и его член оказался на свободе, тут же взмыв вверх. Ван Цзяэр прошёлся по нему измазанной маслом ладонью и, придерживая Чжу Цзаньцзиня за бедро, а сам изнывая от желания, мощно вошёл.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь громко вскрикнул и распрямился. Его мышцы резко сжались и вытолкнули грубо ворвавшийся в него член. Ван Цзяэр быстро прижал его к себе, не зная как унять боль, которую сам же и причинил…

\- Прости меня… ну вот, видишь, я слишком грубый… а ты ещё хотел, чтоб я взял тебя силой...

Чжу Цзаньцзинь и сам уже понял, как был опрометчив. Совсем забыл, что было с тем же Ван Цзяэром в его первый раз. А ведь Ван Цзяэр был больше Чжу Цзаньцзиня не только в плечах…

\- Ничего… ничего… сейчас всё пройдёт, и мы продолжим…

\- Цзань Цзань!.. - взмолился Ван Цзяэр, хаотично целуя его в затылок и плечи. - Давай не будем… Мне невыносимо, что я делаю тебе так больно!..

Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел свой подарок и твёрдо вознамерился идти до конца. Он взял ладони Ван Цзяэра, снова опустил их себе на бёдра и опять нагнулся вперёд, опираясь о стену.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - У тебя тоже когда-то это произошло впервые, а я вообще ничего не умел и лишь чудом не навредил тебе. Боюсь даже представить, как я тебя измучал тогда... Сейчас всё иначе, ты знаешь куда больше, чем я тогда. Просто я поторопился. Не волнуйся, у нас всё получится, просто давай… сделаем всё постепенно.

Ван Цзяэр печально вздохнул. Он не был уверен в себе: что не будет чересчур поспешным, что сможет удержаться, когда надо. Но он беззаветно верил Чжу Цзаньцзиню, а раз тот считал, что у них получится, как он мог сомневаться?

\- Цзань Цзань… это сейчас прозвучит очень глупо… но я так люблю тебя... Аж самому страшно… Ты скажи, когда будешь готов. Только не торопись! Если надо, я хоть до ночи подожду, хоть до утра!..

Чжу Цзаньцзинь тихо рассмеялся. Боль уже утихла, а от слов Ван Цзяэра стало спокойно, легко и очень тепло.

\- Я готов. Начинай - очень-очень медленно.

И Ван Цзяэр начал снова, в этот раз проникая в него лишь головкой члена. Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздохнул, но не вскрикнул, лишь переступил ногами и выгнулся ещё больше.

\- Ещё чуть-чуть… - прошептал он. - Да. Да, так. Подожди немного.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь прислушивался к собственному дыханию и старался расслабиться. Ведь что ещё было надо, кроме шершавых ладоней, нежно оглаживающих его бёдра. Кроме любимого человека, которому он остро желал доставить удовольствие. Он тихо подсказывал, направлял, и Ван Цзяэр, хоть и доведённый до безумия желанием, сдерживался и продвигался так осторожно, будто одним резким движением мог убить. Впрочем, Ван Цзяэр именно так и думал…

Когда Ван Цзяэр был уже так глубоко, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь подивился, как он вообще в нём помещается, он снова попросил его остановиться. И вот они стояли, - оба боясь пошевелиться, - и тишина вокруг них почти звенела.

\- Цзяэр, скажи мне что-нибудь…

\- Что?

\- Просто говори со мной, пока я… привыкаю.

Больше озадачить Ван Цзяэра он не мог. Тот и так не всегда слова находил, а уж теперь и подавно… И всё же он вспомнил, что готовил что-то… придумывал, что скажет, когда будет вручать свой подарок… а в итоге всё позабыл и сказал какую-то глупость… Но ведь что-то он хотел сказать…

Ван Цзяэр вздохнул и заговорил.

\- Знаешь, я всё ещё, когда просыпаюсь по утрам, а ты рядом, думаю, что я по-прежнему сплю. Когда я впервые встретил тебя в доме Цзянов, мне было достаточно, что ты просто есть. Достаточно видеть два раза в неделю, как ты заходишь в дом и выходишь из него. А ты… ты впустил меня в свою жизнь, ты стал частью моей жизни, частью меня самого… Ты не просто разделил со мной свой дом, свою постель, свою еду… ты всё со мной разделил, всего себя. А иногда я боюсь, что ты бы мне всё отдал целиком, если бы я хоть иногда не находил в себе силы тебе перечить… Ты всегда терпелив со мной, всегда всё объясняешь, даже когда я досаждаю тебе с несусветными глупостями, ни разу не дал почувствовать себя неучем… Я имя своё столько лет учился писать и не справился, а с тобой получилось так, будто всегда умел. И неудивительно: ведь ты же часами сидел со мной, водил моей рукой, пока я до последней чёрточки его не усвоил… И ты так всегда заботишься обо мне! Следишь, чтоб одежда моя была в порядке, ни разу не обозвал неряхой, хотя было за что… Подкладываешь мне подушку мягкой стороной… Я ведь заметил. Я столько раз пытался её переложить, но ты всегда замечаешь - ложусь спать, а голова опять на мягком… А в том месяце ты купил курицу, хотя нам это совсем не по карману… Ты отдал мне половину и сказал, что свою уже съел. Я только позже понял, что тебе хватило денег только на полкурицы… Я тогда ужасно огорчился: из-за того, что ты снова недоел, снова потратился на меня, а главное, потому что ты меня обманул, а я так не хочу, чтобы ты меня обманывал… Но когда я вспоминаю об этом, я думаю лишь о том, что до этого никто ни разу не отдавал мне свой последний кусок!.. Ни дома, в деревне, ни тем более здесь… Тебе так тяжело приходится, а ты ещё всем жертвуешь ради меня, хотя я почти ничем не помогаю, но ты никогда не жалуешься и не упрекаешь меня… Даже когда ты устал и тебе грустно, ты всегда мне рад, всегда мне улыбаешься…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь, терпеливо дослушавший его до конца, хотя ему несколько раз хотелось возразить, наконец не удержался:

\- Но мне не бывает грустно, когда ты рядом!.. Ты же для меня смысл всей жизни! Ты мой любимый, мой первый, мой единственный - меня бы совсем не было без тебя...

Чувства, что переполняли Чжу Цзаньцзиня, сделали то, с чем не справились бы часы медитации: его тело открылось навстречу и приняло Ван Цзяэра целиком - тот и не заметил, как проник внутрь до упора. Чжу Цзаньцзинь сладко застонал, и теперь в его голосе не было ни капли боли.

\- Так, значит, ты так себя чувствуешь, когда я… - пробормотал он.

А Ван Цзяэр, у которого уже всё перед глазами начало плыть от наслаждения, наклонился вперёд, чтобы слиться с его спиной, и прошептал:

\- Я хочу задать тебе тот же вопрос...

\- Цзяэр… люби меня… И не бойся быть грубым: теперь всё в порядке.

Ван Цзяэр мазнул носом по его затылку, вновь провёл ладонями вдоль всего тела, обещавшего невозможное удовольствие, и сделал несколько толчков. Пока ещё он двигался медленно, опасаясь, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь вновь торопит события, но с каждым движением его уверенность в том, что всё в порядке, становилась сильнее, а вот сдерживать себя он мог всё хуже. Он толкался всё чаще и мощнее и вот наконец попал по той самой точке!

Ван Цзяэр рассказывал Чжу Цзаньцзиню о каком-то заветном месте внутри своего тела: он заверял, что удовольствие, которое он получал, стоило Чжу Цзаньцзиню по нему попасть, не возможно было передать словами. Чжу Цзаньцзинь всегда думал про себя: а есть ли такое место у него самого, или это только Ван Цзяэру так повезло? И вот теперь он знал ответ и на этот вопрос тоже. Он выкрикнул имя Ван Цзяэра и оттолкнулся от стены, пытаясь прижаться к нему спиной и снова поймать это ощущение. А Ван Цзяэр вдруг остановился и вышел из него.

\- Что?.. Что такое, Цзяэр?..

\- Всё хорошо… просто я хочу попробовать…

Ван Цзяэр развернул Чжу Цзаньцзиня к себе лицом, и поцеловал так, что у того голова закружилась. Потом подхватил под ягодицы, поднял в воздух и насадил на себя сверху. Обхватив Ван Цзяэра ногами за талию и вцепившись руками в его спину, Чжу Цзаньцзинь жалобно заскулил: в такой позе, ещё глубже опустившись на член под весом собственного тела, он всё как будто испытал по-новому.

\- Тебе больно? - сбивчиво спросил Ван Цзяэр. - Тогда я сейчас отпущу…

\- Только попробуй, и я не знаю, что я сделаю… Продолжай, умоляю тебя!.. Тебе же не тяжело?..

\- Своя ноша не тянет, - ухмыльнулся Ван Цзяэр, с силой вколачиваясь в него снизу. Чжу Цзаньцзинь изо всех сил прижался к нему, чтобы бёдра не ходили ходуном от каждого толчка: так было самую чуточку больно, но вместе с тем и невозможно приятно.

Одного Ван Цзяэр всё же не учёл: Чжу Цзаньцзинь, и правда, не был для него слишком тяжёл, однако в создавшемся положении Ван Цзяэр уже почти не контролировал своё тело, и его подвели собственные ноги. В какой-то момент от возбуждения колени дрогнули и слегка подогнулись. Ван Цзяэр попытался расставить ноги чуть шире, совершенно позабыв, что щиколотки по-прежнему скованы не снятыми до конца штанами. Он едва не упал, что могло плачевно закончиться для обоих, но всё же удержался, сделал пару рваных шажков вперёд, а там уже им стала опорой стена. Спина Чжу Цзаньцзиня, правда, не оценила неласковости, но зато самому Чжу Цзаньцзиню было всё равно, потому что теперь он был крепко зажат между Ван Цзяэром и стеной, и Ван Цзяэром мог сосредоточиться на самом важном.

Если бы Чжу Цзаньцзинь был способен в тот момент на разумные мысли, он бы обеспокоился целостностью их дома - лачуга была ветхой, и стена вполне могла рухнуть от такой атаки. Но и мысли, и весь его разум были никак не в голове, а в том месте внизу, где его буквально распирало от любви Ван Цзяэра. Движения того стали совсем короткими, - член почти и не выходил из тела, - но очень, очень частыми. “По-собачьи… хоть и поза не та”, - подумал Чжу Цзаньцзинь и даже покраснел от такого похабного сравнения. Ван Цзяэр его уже не “любил”, да даже слово “брал” больше не подходило. Для того, что он творил, сгодились бы всякие бесстыжие словечки, которые Чжу Цзаньцзинь слышал по случаю на улице от людей сомнительного рода занятий и от слуг в доме Чжу. Он в жизни не думал, что когда-либо произнесёт что-то подобное сам, но тут возбуждения сотворило с ним непотребство. Он прижался губами к уху Ван Цзяэра и начал страстно нашёптывать ему всё самое срамное и непристойное, что когда-либо слышал.

Глаза Ван Цзяэра широко распахнулись, а потом начали закатываться. Его движения стали ещё чаще, а потом по всему его телу пробежала судорога, он замедлился и размеренно, но мощно, будто молотом на каменоломне, вдолбил Чжу Цзаньцзиня в стену ещё несколько раз. А потом издал полурёв-полухрип и наконец замер, жарко дыша Чжу Цзаньцзиню в шею.

Подрагивая, Чжу Цзаньцзинь с трудом протиснул руку между их прижатыми друг к другу телами и схватился за свой член, который уже давно от трения о живот Ван Цзяэра пришёл в боевую готовность. Двигать рукой в таком положении было невозможно, но и не понадобилось: Чжу Цзаньцзинь был настолько заведён, что стоило ему лишь прикоснуться к себе, и вот чистую одежду Ван Цзяэра снова надо было отправлять в стирку.

Они стояли так ещё с минуту, в течении которой Ван Цзяэр просто нежно целовал Чжу Цзаньцзиня в шею, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь слабо бормотал “люблю тебя”. Наконец Ван Цзяэр смог найти в себе силы сдвинуться. Он осторожно поставил Чжу Цзаньцзиня на пол и наконец стянул с себя и треклятые штаны, и изгвазданное верхнее платье.

И только тут наконец Чжу Цзаньцзинь осознал, чего же наговорил Ван Цзяэру.

\- Как же мне стыдно… - пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза руками. - Не знаю, что на меня нашло… и откуда я понабрался таких омерзительных слов?..

\- Да, - согласился Ван Цзяэр, утягивая его в сторону постели. - Даже я не все раньше слышал, а на конюшне вроде уж всякое говаривают…

\- Ты теперь будешь считать меня испорченным!.. - воскликнул Чжу Цзаньцзинь, позволяя уложить себя. Ван Цзяэр лёг рядом к нему лицом и задорно усмехнулся:

\- Ну, не всё же тебе меня заумным словам учить! Можно для разнообразия и такому. Мне очень понравился урок, учитель Чжу!

Не отнимая ладоней от глаз, Чжу Цзаньцзинь всхлипнул.

\- Не смейся надо мной!.. Ты ведь полюбил меня за то, что я воспитанный… а я?..

Лицо Ван Цзяэра расплылось в широченной улыбке.

\- Нет, я тебя полюбил за то, что ты особенный. И что бы ты ни делал, что бы ты ни говорил, ты всегда будешь особенным. Только пообещай мне, что ты будешь говорить эти слова только мне. А я взамен обещаю, что буду всё, что ты мне наговорил, с тобой делать!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь переместил ладони на раскалённые щёки и наконец тоже улыбнулся.

\- Тебе понравилось, Цзяэр?

\- И ты ещё спрашиваешь?! Я и не думал, что это так необыкновенно...

\- Теперь небось и не захочешь меняться обратно местами! - Чжу Цзаньцзинь погладил его по щеке, а Ван Цзяэр притянул его ладонь к губам и несколько раз поцеловал.

\- Почему же - захочу! - заверил он. - Может, на мой день рождения?

\- Но твой день рождения только через полгода…

\- ...но мы можем отмечать его хоть каждый день!

Лицо Чжу Цзаньцзиня приняло выражение, которого Ван Цзяэр ещё до этого не видел: его можно было вполне назвать игривым и коварным одновременно. И пока он любовался этим, он пропустил смену власти: Чжу Цзаньцзинь внезапно ловко переместился и, завалив его на спину, оказался верхом..

\- А давай прямо сейчас и начнём праздновать? - предложил Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Хочешь знать, какой подарок тебя ожидает?

И Ван Цзяэр послушно раздвинул ноги и подставил ухо для новых бесстыдств. В одном старший господин Чжу оказался прав: его беспутный сын вырос тем ещё развратником!

Проснувшись посреди ночи, Чжу Цзаньцзинь обнаружил, что лежит на животе, уткнувшись носом в мягкую половину подушки. В затылок ему тихо посапывал придавивший его всем своим телом Ван Цзяэр. Положение было, мягко говоря, неудобным, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь попытался выбраться из-под него.

Но едва лишь он пошевелил рукой, пальцы которой были переплетены с пальцами Ван Цзяэра, он почувствовал, как стукнулись друг о друга два деревянных колечка. Чжу Цзаньцзинь счастливо улыбнулся и сам не заметил, как вскоре снова заснул в той же позе. Прикорнувшего возле их ног пса, непонятно как вернувшегося обратно в дом, он не заметил тем более.


End file.
